All I Want
by Calista Hyuga
Summary: Sasuke and Suigetsu had been best friends for four years when they confessed mutual love. Now Sasuke, who is living with his loving but strict brother Itachi, must keep this relationship on the downlow while struggling with his recently developed psychotic depression. OOC. M for language, sex/yaoi and mild drug use ***THIS FIC IS ON HOLD FOR NOW UNTIL I CAN FIND SOME INSPIRATION***
1. Besitos

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"All I Want"

Chapter 1: Besitos

As the early morning light slipped through the blinds, Sasuke laid still in his bed. Having not slept for more than a few hours that night he was grumpy none-the-less, and flipped onto his side to avoid the intruding photons. That's when his deep onyx eyes took in a startling image: his best friend and secret lover Suigetsu sleeping soundly beside him. How could he forget about their little "sleepover" last night? Was it even possible that they had finally confessed mutual love and spent the evening in each others' arms?

Sasuke smirked as he gently shifted ivory locks from Suigetsu's face. Normally the white haired teen was a ditz, but in slumber he was just... adorable. The young raven pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's forehead and got out of bed, trying desperately not to wake his sleeping beauty. He combed his room for clothing, coming across the t-shirt and shorts he had abandoned last night, and once he was dressed sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mmmmm, good morning Sauce-kun," Suigetsu sang, razor sharp teeth poking out eagerly. Sasuke turned to see his friend upright and stretching, putting his slightly muscular physique on display. Onyx eyes locked with amethyst as Sasuke tried to collect his cool. "So, you sleep good?" he asked awkwardly, feeling stupid for his poor grammar. Suigetsu noticed a hint of emotion crossing the normally stoic face. "What's wrong Sauce?" Suigetsu got up from his spot, crawled over to his raven lover and wrapped his arm around him.

Sasuke looked into those glistening amethyst eyes, brimming with concern. "What we did, it just hit me." Sasuke formed his trademark smirk and gently cupped Suigetsu's soft, pale cheek. Suigetsu blushed and looked down. But Sasuke knew what he wanted, and pulled up the snow haired teen by the chin. Suigetsu smiled shyly and slowly leaned in to the raven. Their lips were just an inch apart when a light knocking came from the door.

"Shit, it's Itachi" Sasuke mumbled, looking panicked. "Otouto, are you awake? I made you some pancakes" Itachi's voice rang sweetly. Sasuke froze in horror as the knob began to turn, knowing if he was caught with another boy in his room Itachi would go beserk. Suigetsu caught sight of the panic on his friend's face and sprinted towards the closet, diving under a pile of dirty clothes. Luckily he was fully hidden when the bedroom door swung open.

There stood the strong yet feminine frame of Itachi Uchiha, face donning luscious doll lashes and a friendly smile. In his left hand he had a plate of the tantalizing pancakes, and in his right a steaming cup of orange citrus tea, Sasuke's favorite. Although Sasuke was almost 18 and could take care of himself, Itachi saw other wise. In fact, he often spoiled his otouto.

Itachi walked over and placed the treats down on Sasuke's nightstand, giving the ravenette a quick scan. "Sasuke, are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep last night." "I couldn't really get to sleep. My mind was elsewhere, I guess." I guess. Suigetsu rolled his eyes in the inky darkness without awknowledgement. Those words were always so confusing to the shark-toothed boy because they hinted at some deeper explanation to what he was saying. But that mysterious air was always so enticing. "Well, eat up. I'll see you later." Itachi turned to leave the room. "Bye Nii-san" Sasuke mumbled as the door closed, leaving the two lovers alone.

As soon as the boys heard Itachi's car pull out the driveway, the tension resumed. In fact it had never really left, only pushed aside when Itachi so kindly interrupted. Suigetsu emerged from the closet. "Man Sauce, for such a nice-smelling guy you have such a foul foot odor." Sasuke chuckled and took the steaming cup into his hands. The scent of citrus mingled with the faint traces of Sasuke's cologne, and Suigetsu felt like he was in heaven. With his pointy-toothed grin, he collected his clothes from the floor and got dressed. "Well Sauce-kun, I best be off. You know, before Kisame gets upset." "Hn." The boys locked eyes for a final time, as Suigetsu blessed Sasuke's cheek with a kiss. As Suigetsu left the room, he swore he heard the raven mumble "Bye, Sui." Sui, huh? That's cute.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic and I'm very excited. Reviews would be very much appreciated. [:


	2. Rainy Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 2: Rainy Monday

The last three minutes of the school day, the last three minutes of hell, passed by as lethargic as his thought process. What idiot decided to have a calculus class last period? And why the fuck was Sasuke even taking calculus? I'm a fucking ninja, I am never gonna need to solve derivatives. Two minutes to go. Great...no wait, this is so great! Sasuke had noticed Suigetsu waiting outside his classroom. The white-haired teen had snuck out of his chemistry class to meet Sasuke right after the bell. The raven smirked his smirky smirk and gave a little wave. Suigetsu blushed and looked away. Some girls sitting behind Sasuke giggled among themselves. "Gee, that Sasuke is so smexy" a pinkhaired girl whispered. Her blonde friend chuckled, "That Hozuki kid isn't that bad either." Sasuke grinned to himself; these bitches would never guess that he and Suigetsu were actually together, and if they ever found out, well that might be interesting.

The bell rang and Sasuke dashed out of his front row seat and out the door to meet his lover and was greeted with a shark-toothed smile. "Hey Sauce!" Suigetsu seemed awfully cheery today, and as they stepped outside he understood why. It was raining. More than just raining, absolutlely pouring and Sasuke knew his friend was enjoying it. His Sui loved rain, and he could only imagine what cheesy romance could be undertaken in such weather.

"So Suigetsu," Sasuke asked, " what would you like to do today?" Suigetsu dramatically wrinkled his brow, clearly showing a thought process was taking place. They stopped under a tree for temporary shelter until Suigetsu decided. "I think we should..." his voice trailed off as he blushed, making Sasuke wonder what he wanted to say. "...ehh no. That would be stupid." He looked down in defeat. Sasuke gently lifted his lover's head by the chin as always and wrapped his arms around Suigetsu's neck. The two were almost the same height, the same build, only their personalities were different. The snow-haired teen looked shyly into the raven's intense onyx eyes.

"I want to...I want to c-cuddle." A look of surprise cloaked Sasuke's face as Suigetsu added "w-with you." Cuddle? Cuddle? That was just about the cutest fucking thing ever, and Sasuke couldn't deny his love. "Sounds fun." He placed an innocent kiss on Suigetsu's nose, which was playfully wrinkled by its owner. The shark and the raven held hands and trekked through the rain until they reached Suigetsu's house.

It was a small, modest home situated on the outskirts of the village by a pond. Little threads of ivy were climbing their way up the walls of the cream colored exterior. Suigetsu placed his fingers in the creavace of the slidding door and slid it open, allowing Sasuke to enter first. Sasuke had been here many times in the past, but was always surprised at how every time he visited, there was some new sword on the wall. Suigetsu, as well as his even sharkier companion Kisame, had a love of collecting weapons. Their main goal was to collect all the blades from the seven swordsmen of the mist, but Kisame had told Suigetsu they would only go when he was ready. Sasuke knew of this, but hoped to never see the day his Sui would leave in search of those cursed weapons.

Fortunately his Sui was with him now, handing him a can of soda, and plopping beside him on the couch. "You looked miserable in calc today." Sasuke pouted. "You know I hate calc. You know I hate school in general." Suigetsu placed his can on the table and nuzzled up to Sasuke's neck. "As long as you don't hate me." Sasuke snickered and pulled Suigetsu onto his lap, hands lightly caressing his lover's chin. "You know I would never."

The two met in a gentle yet passionate kiss, the way they did last night without a care in the world. Sasuke suddenly pulled him closer, held him tighter causing Suigetsu to lightly moan in his mouth. Their tension never seemed to cease, even with spending the weekend apart. Sasuke being the leader in this game of tag slipped his warm, wet tongue into his lover's mouth, taking care to avoid those razor sharp teeth of his. Suigetsu was both nervous and excited at how fast the pace of their tryst was going. He was blinded by the poisonous arrow of his lover, the venom so dangerous and bewildering. Suigetsu was losing himself in this kiss, and quite honestly he didn't give a fuck. Sasuke felt the warmth radiate from Sui's blushing cheeks, making a crucial realization: he needed air, but didn't want it. He was going to take Suigetsu to the grave with this kiss, making sure he would remember it. The intensity of emotion, and Suigetsu mulling his hands through the raven's dark locks had him in dizzying ecstasy.

"Well you two look cozy." The boys flew apart at breakneck speed, Suigetsu slamming his ass on the hard wooden floor. "Kisame, what in the actual fuck?!" The boys panted to catch their breath as the shark man laughed. "It's about time you two got together. It only took like what, 4 years or so?" Even Kisame knew that they had the hots for each other. Sasuke wondered if Itachi knew. Nahhh. Itachi was always too wrapped up in his Anbu bullshit to notice. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone. For now." He smiled a playful sharky grin and went upstairs. Once he was out of sight, the two made eye contact and laughed. It was interesting how they went from mindblowing passion to straight awkwardness in a snap. Suigetsu collected himself and returned to snuggle Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke placed his arm around him and turned on the TV. Jaws. How ironic...

Author's Note: So, what do you guys think so far? Is Sasuke a nutcase or what? Review please, and let me know what you'd like to see happen next.


	3. I Swear This Place Is Haunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"All I Want"

Chapter 3: I Swear This Place Is Haunted

Sasuke found himself in a damp, dark hallway smelling of dirt and sweat. He was running for his life, but from what he did not know. A slither came from behind and Sasuke turned to face a ginormous serpent. Its scales glittered a lustrous purple, and sharp fangs were revealed in a smile. The snake was fucking smiling. Sasuke knew he was not in his right mind. "Why did you run, Sauce-kun?" the snake asked as if it were hurt. "You don't want me anymore?" The serpent violently erupted, its amethyst skin blasted away by water. Sasuke just stared at the puddle, squinting as a figure soon rose. His mouth hung gaping as Suigetsu's nude frame emerged, swinging a kunai around his index finger. "You should know better than to run away." The raven fell to the ground paralyzed in fear. He was going insane. "Sauce...Sauce?" The shark boy lunged forward-

"Sasuke?!" Suigetsu had slapped his lover to free him from his delusion. Fear entered onyx eyes as the white-haired teen was thrown off his partner. "Please! P-please don't kill me!" Sasuke dropped his head in his hands and sobbed. Suigetsu was taken aback. He had never seen the raven act like this, and didn't know what to think. Rather than think he acted and moved over to Sasuke, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Sasuke slightly flinched, but quickly snuggled up close. "Sui... what's wrong with me?"

They could hear footsteps travel down the stairs, coming closer until a man (well, man shark) reached them. "What's going on? Is Sasuke okay?" The blue and white sharks looked down at the raven, who was quite embarassed to be causing a scene. "It's nothing really. I... had a nightmare. I guess." Hn. Suigetsu knew it was more than just a nightmare but decided to inquire some other time. "Well Sasuke," Kisame started, " you're welcome to spend the night here. But if you wish to return home, that's cool too." "Ehhh, I think I'd better go home. I don't think Itachi could sleep not knowing where I was." "Suit yourself." And with that the man shark made his way back upstairs. The man was quite an apalling sight, with blue skin and small gills on his face. Sasuke took his eyes off the floor and placed them on his creamy dreamy boy shark. Much better.

The cool night air nipped at the skin of Sasuke's legs. It was quite pleasing. He turned to his right and saw Suigetsu shivering like a cat after a bath. The rain clouds had cleared and allowed Tsukoyomi to cast his brilliance upon the earth. He couldn't help but admire the way Suigetsu's pale skin almost glowed in the light. Sasuke pulled him close to keep him warm; after all they still had a ways to go. Suigetsu grinned sweetly, a single tooth peeking out from his lip. "Hey Sauce, are you gonna tell me about that dream of yours?" Sasuke thought for a second, carefully planning his words as to not hurt his friend. "No. I think I'll just keep it to myself." Suigetsu sighed, and for a moment there was only the sound leaves crunching beneath their feet.

When they were a couple yards from the Uchiha residence, Sasuke stopped and placed his hands on Suigetsu's shoulders. "Look babe, I don't want to worry you." Babe? Man this guy was the king of petnames. Suigetsu pouted and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "It's okay. I understand." The raven held his shark close for a moment and let go, removing his sweatshirt. "Take this. It's a long way back and I don't want you to freeze." Suigetsu graciously accepted the gift, taking in Sasuke's scent. "Thank you, Sauce." "You're welcome, Sui." Sasuke left the faintest kiss on Suigetsu's pale lips and walked towards his home. Seriously though, babe?!

Author's Note: It's only chapter 3 and I already know where I want the story to go. It's looking to be pretty long, and I might have to split it into 2 or 3 stories. :/

Special shoutout to XxKikipopxX. Thanks for the reviews, doll!


	4. A Match Into Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"All I Want"

Chapter 4: A Match Into Water

Suigetsu was bummed; inspite of the mysterius nightmare, Sasuke had decided to take a mental health day and left poor Sui alone for lunch. He sat underneath the great oak they always shared, basking in it's glorious shade, and took out his lunch. That ham and cheese sandwich didn't stand a chance against those sharp chompers of his. Once it was gone, the white-haired teen rested his head against the slightly damp bark of the oak and closed his eyes. Dreaming of his lover was the next best thing to being with him, and the image of Sasuke's beautiful face drew out a smile.

"Alone today, are we?" Suigetsu looked up to see a tall, tan figure with spiky blonde hair staring down at him. It was Naruto Uzumaki, the school clown. Despite his reputation, Naruto was one of Konoha's top ninjas, and aspired to become the Hokage. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" His sapphire eyes seemed to beg, and Suigetsu couldn't deny the guy. Naruto sat down cross-legged across from Suigetsu, close enough to be friendly but far enough to be respectful of personal space. "So, where is SasGay?" the fox asked.

The shark chuckled; it had been a while since he heard that nickname. It was bestowed to the raven a few years back after he was caught making out with Neji Hyuga after school in the park. Soon after, Neji came out of the closet while Sasuke simply stated that he was gender blind.

"He's just taking the day off, I guess." Hn. As those infamous words escaped his lips, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well that's too bad. I'll just have to take these notes to his house then." Naruto pulled out a thick packet of paper, laced with crazy calculus problems Suigetsu would never begin to comprehend. Chemistry was enough for the kid to handle. "I could take those for you if you want. I was gonna swing by there later anyway." Naruto flashed a bright white smile and handed Suigetsu the notes. "Thanks dude, you're a life saver." Suigetsu stashed the papers in his bag and got up, brushing dirt off his pants. "Well I gotta go get a head start to maths. But I'll see you around, Naruto." "Okay, see you."

It was almost two in the afternoon, and Amaterasu was cursing the world with her blaze. It was only June 16th, and already the Land of Fire was hitting record highs. Suigetsu reached the Uchiha home, and knocked on the front door of their lavish western style residence. "Oh, hello there Suigetsu." Itachi opened the door and allowed him to enter.

The house was so simple yet expensively decorated, and Suigetsu was always embarrassed to have Sasuke over his small, dank cavern. He noticed a petite figure come out of the kitchen; a woman with pale skin and blue hair pulled in a bun. Her eyes were heavily lidded with eyeliner and purple eyeshadow, and interestingly enough, she had a labret piercing. Beautiful and dangerous, totally Itachi's type. He quit gawking and went upstairs.

He opened the door to Sasuke's bedroom and found the raven sprawled on the bed wearing nothing but boxers. Suigetsu mentally screencapped the image, put his bag off to the side and closed the door. "Oh, hey Sui." "Hey Sauce!" Suigetsu sat on the edge of the bed and removed his sandals. "Fun day at home?" "Sorta, just kinda slept and played Xbox. Fun day at school?" "No, not really. I was all lonely at lunch, which reminds me-" Suigetsu went over to his bag and got out the packet, handing it to Sasuke. "What's this?" "Your calculus notes for today. Apparently you have a test tommorrow." "Shit! Sui thank you so much, I can't believe you did this for me." He placed a sticky sweaty kiss on his lover's lips. "Well actually, Naruto was going to give these to you. I just happen to run into him and take them off his hands."

The air around them suddenly grew cold. "Naruto? What were you doing with him?" Sasuke's voice was stiff and angry, and Suigetsu was getting nervous. "Well during lunch he came over and sat with me. He asked where you were and gave me the notes. That's all." Sasuke hung his head for a minute. He was with Naruto? He had lunch with Naruto?! Sasuke threw the packet and it tore apart, papers flying everywhere, grabbed Suigetsu by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Sasuke it's n-not what you think!" Suigetsu crumpled to a pile on the ground sobbing, tears streaming out his innocent amethyst eyes. Sasuke froze; he didn't mean to scare the shit out of his friend.

"Suigetsu, hun... I-I'm sorry." He was crying too, and dropped to his knees to comfort his lover. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke and squeezed tight, his face and hair sticking to the sweaty chest. Sasuke pulled him up and placed dozens of kisses on his neck and nibbled his earlobe. "Do you forgive me?" he asked. "Of course."

Author's Note: Omigosh, are they gonna do it?! This probably sounds horrible, but I really love how Sasuke's deterioration is coming along. I didn't want it to be too sudden, but I also don't want to drag the shit out of it.

Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers. It really gives me the motivation to keep chugging. I'm aiming for a chapter a day for the rest of the month. It's hard because I write on my phone, and well, I get distracted. :/


	5. A Forbidden Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 5: A Forbidden Dance

Sasuke placed wet kisses under Suigetsu's jawline and began biting his neck, sucking his skin with complete bloodlust. Sui moaned and arched his back, grinding his groin against Sasuke's. "Sasuke," he whispered, "I need you." The two were entangled, and there was no stopping this tango. The raven picked up his shark and placed him underneath him on the bed, resuming the hickey session. Suigetsu moaned as Sasuke began removing his purple tank, exposing his pale chest. He caressed the smooth area, feeling every slight muscle and left a trail of wet kisses from Sui's neck to his left nipple.

Suigetsu bit his lip to stifen his moaning, knowing the lack of enthusiasm would drive the raven crazy. But his body betrayed him and he gasped as he felt his dick harden. Sasuke took notice immediately and smirked, removing Sui's shorts and boxers in one go. Suigetsu blushed furiously as he was exposed.

"You are so beautiful." Sasuke whispered, taking the length in his mouth. The sudden warmth caused Suigetsu to buck his hips forward. Sasuke licked the tip of the head to tease, sampling the salty precum, and began to work his tongue up and down the shaft. Suigetsu threw his head back in ectasy; Itachi and his bitch could walk in at any moment he didn't have any fucks to give. Instead he moved his hips forward and back, grabbing Sasuke by his silky black hair using him for leverage, and proceeded to fuck Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was horny himself, and needed release stat.

He reached into his boxers, loosely wrapped his hand around his dick and began to pump, matching the rate of Suigetsu's thrusts. They were both lost in the passion, lost all concept of time and neither knew how long it took for what happened next to actually happen. But when it did, it was magic; they both came, Suigetsu just mere seconds ahead, and yet the moment immediately turned awkward. Sasuke had gagged and coughed up Suigetsu's essence all over himself. The boy was drenched in both of their cum, red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Sui" he mumbled. Suigetsu smiled sweetly and kissed his lover on the cheek. He just wasn't used to it yet, and the white-haired boy understood. Sasuke got up, changed his boxers, and got back in bed with his Sui. "It's okay, Sauce."

Author's Note: Ahhh, the smuttyness! This was my first time writing a sex scene, but I think I did a good job. I couldn't resist making it awkward. I had to remind myself that these are ninjas, not porn stars. Sorry the chapter was a bit short. I've started the next one and it seems like it's going to be pretty long. Any and all feedback is welcome.

**Who am I fucking kidding, this is terrible! WAHHHH! Just another section I'll have to rewrite.**


	6. Straight Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 6: Straight Boys

It was now the middle of July, and Amaterasu was at her worst. The two boys were shirtless on the bed panting, but not from sexual exhaustion. "Sasuke you bitch! Where did you get an RPG?!" There was a little knock on Sasuke's bedroom door. Itachi entered and chuckled; the sight of two best friends shirtless and playing Xbox was just utterly amusing. It reminded him of his childhood friendship with a certain man shark from back in the day. But rather than playing Call Of Duty, they were in arcades becoming masters of Pacman. Good times.

Sasuke paused the Team Deathmatch. "Otouto, there's a phone call for you." He held out the phone for the ravenette and left the room, leaving the door slightly adjacent for entertainment purposes. He wouldn't dare let his otouto know it, but Itachi was a master matchmaker, or so he thought. He reminisced about how he had set up Kisame and Anko, and even how he helped Kisame get laid by Ameyuri Ringo. This phone call would be the next of his antics.

"Uhhmm, hello?" Sasuke answered. "Hi Sasuke!" It was the pink-haired girl from calculus. What the hell did she want? Suigetsu could do nothing but watch. "Oh hi. Sakura, right?" "Yeah. So listen, my friend and I," Sasuke could hear another girl giggle in the background, "would like to go out with you and your buddy Suigetsu." Hn. Go out...with girls? "What would this entail?" he asked coolly. That coolness was what had enticed his admirers from the get-go. Even Suigetsu couldn't help but be enticed by the attitude. "Ohh, not like a date or anything. We just want to do something like go to the mall." Sasuke pondered for a second and turned to Suigetsu. "Sui, we're going out-" "We are?!" Suigetsu jumped for joy. The two had never been on a date together, and he knew Sasuke would pull out all sorts of stops. "-with girls."

No! Suigetsu couldn't stand the thought of some bitch arm-in-arm with his man, but Sasuke gave puppy dog eyes. "Alright, fine" he muttered, rolling his own eyes. The girls screamed and giggled on the other side. "Is tommorrow night okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah that sounds good. See you then." And with that he hung up. "Sasuke, what the fuck?!" Suigetsu was utterly confused and slightly hurt that his lover would make him do this. "Look, don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity to hide our relationship from Itachi. We go out with these girls, he thinks we're straight. And then I won't need to lock my bedroom door for our 'sleepovers'." "Well, okay. But you know you can't hide us forever." Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's hands and kissed him gently. "I know, Sui."

Sasuke grabbed the phone and took it downstairs. Itachi appeared as he placed it on the charger. "Nii-san," Sasuke started, "Suigetsu and I are going out tommorrow night. We're going with some girls to the mall, and I was wondering if I could borrow your car." Itachi smiled and ruffled up Sasuke's duckbutt hair. "Konan and I already had plans to go to the mall tommorrow. I guess you and Suigetsu can just roll with us." "Hm. Sounds fine." Sasuke went upstairs and began to draft a battle plan with Suigetsu.

As soon as they arrived at the mall, the two boys slipped away from their adult companions. The car ride was awkward as fuck: Itachi kept rubbing Konan's bare thigh as he sang along to some cheesy R&B. There was so much Sasuke didn't know about his brother, and he prefered to keep it that way. He and Suigetsu made their way to the frozen yogurt place where the girls were already waiting.

"Oh hi guys!" Sakura cheered, hugging Sasuke and pulling out the chair next to her for him. The blonde also reached out but Suigetsu refused and pulled the chair out on his own. Sasuke never said he couldn't act like a little bitch. "Hi I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka." "Suigetsu Hozuki." He awkwardly held out his hand and she shook it. Just then their waitress walked over. She was none other than Hinata Hyuga, her large breasts hidden by her apron and violet hair up in a messy bun. She was cute no doubt, and she was a perfect addition to the little shop. "Are you guys ready to order?"

After little conversation and a lot of awkwardness, the two girls took off, leaving Hinata a fat tip. As soon as they were out of sight, Suigetsu shot an angry glare at Sasuke. "Sauce, this was the worst idea you've ever had." "Well, it wasn't even my idea, it was Sakura's." "Yeah and you had to agree with it." Suigetsu pouted, making Sasuke feel bad about concealing their relationship. Suigetsu was right, they couldn't hide forever. Sasuke got up and grabbed his hand. "Come, Sui. I'm going to buy you a present."

He dragged Suigetsu through the mall until they came across the most interesting store in the whole village: Whoregasm. The two boys couldn't help but laugh when they entered. The walls were lined with explicit posters and every kind of porn magazine imaginable. The extremely tall shelves were lined with different sex toys, and body oils. The place was so strange, and it made Suigetsu wonder why Sasuke knew it so well.

The raven grabbed his shark by the hand and led him to the shelf with condoms. The assortment was insane, with different types of colors, textures, and flavors. "Pick some out, Sui." Suigetsu was a little aprehensive at first but ended up with a handful of assorted latex, the wrappers all shiny and colorful. This wasn't the present he had in mind, no it was much better. Sasuke was making an effort to show he cared, and the white-haired boy really appreciated that.

Sasuke had picked out his assortment and while they headed to the register he bumped into someone. He staggered and fell to the floor, the condoms falling everywhere. When he looked up to apologize he was met with a surprise. "Otouto?" Itachi asked. Shit! What was Itachi doing in a sex shop? He looked over and saw Konan holding a shiny new vibrator. Of course, the new bitch. Itachi scanned the scene; his little brother and his best friend in a sex shop buying stacks of condoms. There was another small, yet important detail but no, his eyes must've been playing tricks on him.

"Ermmm. I'm just going to pay for this. Be right back." Konan broke away while Itachi bent over to pick up the scattered latex, handing them to Sasuke. "Those girls you were with seem very nice. I'm glad you're taking precautions." Itachi smiled and walked over to his blue-haired girlfriend. Bingo. The plan worked, and now Itachi thinks he's straight banging those bitches. Sasuke turned to Suigetsu who seemed preoccupied with some thought. "Sui, I'll pay for these and then we can go home." "Hn, okay." Hn, okay? Something was definitely going on with him.

Author's Note: Dum Dum Dum! I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the shortness of the smut session. Will Suigetsu continue to play the straight game, or will Itachi see through their efforts?

**Something was terribly wrong with the original format of this chapter but I hope I fixed it**

**Also, "Kakashi and Anko" was changed to Kisame and Anko due to a later plot development**


	7. Daggers Speak Louder Than Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 7: Daggers Speak Louder Than Words

Bullseye. Sasuke's expert hand had lead a kunai to the dead center of a target. It had been 3 days since the incident at the mall and he had not heard from Suigetsu. This was odd, the two saw each other almost everyday and all of a sudden he just disappears. Sasuke kept going back to the memory of Suigetsu's face that night. It wasn't embarassment, no, it was disinterest. He was clearly thinking of something else in that moment. Or maybe someone else?

Sasuke grabbed another kunai from his pouch and swung it around his finger, contemplating as the birds of the forest chirped along. Stupid birds, all they had to do was eat worms and lay eggs while Sasuke had to sit and fret over his relationship. Tears began streaming from the boy's onyx eyes as he whispered to himself. "Sui... where are you? I need you."

Seriously though, where the hell was he? A thought crossed Sasuke's mind, but it was too fucked up to be true; Suigetsu was cheating on him. Tears gushed out at full force. Suigetsu was cheating on him... with Naruto. "No" he muttered, kunai shaking in his hand. "He wouldn't, I'm just-" Sasuke stared the kunai down as if it were predicting his future. Without even thinking, Sasuke slashed his forearm with the blade, making a deep and noticable cut. "I'm just crazy!" he yelled, throwing the kunai away and collapsing onto the ground. He sat there for a good hour, crying, bleeding and wondering what was wrong with him. He was never as paranoid and unstable as he was now. He had never had strange dreams. And he had certainly never cut himself. He needed Sui, and he needed him now.

Sasuke calmed himself and walked into his home, grabbed the phone off the charger and headed to his room. Luckily Itachi was busy in the kitchen and wouldn't notice the gash. Sasuke closed the door behind him and leaped on the bed, enjoying the air conditioning as he dialed the number to Suigetsu's cell phone. "Hello?" the shark answered. "Sui, it's me." "Oh, hey Sauce." Suigetsu didn't seem too eager to speak to him. Sasuke wondered what he should say next. "Well listen, I haven't seen you in a couple days and I was wondering what you were up to." Yeah, that didn't sound too paranoid. Suigetsu had to choose his words carefully. "Uhmm, Kisame and I have been talking a lot about stuff for the past couple days." What could that possibly mean?

"Sasuke, we're going after the swords." No! This was Sasuke's greatest fear in the whole world, and now it was actually happening. He began to cry again. "But Sui..." He needed a moment to gather the courage for what was to be said next. Itachi had walked upstairs past Sasuke's bedroom when he heard something that piqued his interest. "-baby... I love you." Bingo! Itachi felt like a boss knowing he got Sasuke and that pinkette girl together, and decided to snoop on the rest of the phone call.

"I love you too, Sasuke." The ravenette was speechless. He couldn't believe that just an hour ago he considered Suigetsu to be a cheat. But he said the "L" word. Sasuke felt hundreds of suns burning within him, shining with all the love he had for Suigetsu. "I miss you so much." He choked back some tears. Itachi realized this was way too dramatic to be a phone call with the pink bitch. "Sui, I need you."

Itachi clasped his hand to his mouth, extending his other hand against the wall to steady himself. What in the actual fuck did he just hear? His otouto and the shark kid LOVE each other? Itachi slid down the wall and silently plopped on the ground next to Sasuke's door. This was unreal and unexpected, and the weasel felt slightly ashamed for listening on such an intimate conversation. Clearly this was something he wasn't supposed to know about, something that Sasuke had tried to hide. Confused and utterly mortified, Itachi went to his room to collect himself."Sasuke, come over. I want to see you before I go." "Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible."

Sasuke hung up and his heart fluttered. One last chance to see him. Sasuke knew he had to make it count. He dashed into the shower, letting the warm water melt away his anxiety, and scrubbed the sweat off his skin. The cut on his forearm stung, a painful reminder that he was losing his sanity. But he would not let that get to him. After washing his hair, he turned the water off and hobbled to his room naked, dripping all over the wooden floor of the hallway.

"Fuck, what am I going to wear?" he muttered. After rummaging through his drawers he found a pair of white and blue plaid shorts and a grey v-neck t shirt. He sprayed a hefty amount of colonge on his neck, then spiked up his duckbutt with some styling paste. Ready to see his Sui, Sasuke made a mad dash downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey nii-san-" Itachi wasn't in the kitchen, but his car keys were still laying on the counter. "You'll have to forgive me for this" the raven muttered.

Author's Note: And the drama keeps on coming. Thank you to everyone who favorited and/or follow the story. It's nice to know I have a fan base, no matter how small. I hope everyone is enjoying reading "All I Want" as much as I enjoy writing it. [:


	8. If It Means A Lot To You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 8: If It Means A Lot To You

Sasuke was glad when he arrived at Suigetsu's pond-side abode and quickly exited the car. Too much cologne. As Sasuke left the vehicle, he felt the soft cakey earth crack between his toes; he had been in such a rush he forgot to wear shoes. As he walked up the stairs to the ivy-covered porch, the door opened and a lean figure bolted out. Suigetsu ran into Sasuke's open arms and kissed him so fiercely that the two toppled over. "Ohh Sasuke, I missed you!" He placed kisses all over Sasuke's blushing face and moved away, a sharp tooth poking out of his grin. "You might've over done it on the cologne though." "I don't care. Come here." Sasuke laid down on the cool soil and pulled Suigetsu on top of him. "Uhmm, wouldn't you rather do this where Kisame-san can't watch?" "Yeah, that sounds fine."

Suigetsu helped up his raven and brought him inside and into the basement where he slept. There were only a few small windows that let in the faintest bit of light, and the whole room smelled of weed. Sasuke wasn't much of a smoker himself, though Suigetsu and Kisame liked to blaze up often. "I know it's not as nice as your room but-" Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and drew him into a kiss. "-I'm sure we'll have our eyes closed anyway." "Wait, Sui-" The boy shark began to kiss his neck when Sasuke pushed him off. "-if you want me, you have to promise me something."

Suigetsu furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, then smiled. So that's what he came here for. "Sauce I'll stay, but only for you." The two met in another passionate kiss, as the white-haired boy pushed him onto his mattress. Sasuke reached for Sui's blue t-shirt, but was stopped. "First you have to promise me something." Suigetsu held out a pale pinky finger. "I want you to tell your brother about us." Sasuke was reluctant, but wrapped his pinky around his lover's and removed his shirt, exposing a nicely chiseled chest. Suigetsu had spent the past couple day getting in shape so that when the time comes, he could handle the legendary blades properly.

Sasuke gently carressed the soft pale skin of Suigetsu's chest and began swirling his thumbs on the perked nipples while sucking and biting his neck. All this attention was turning the shark on fast. Sasuke continued trailing kisses all the way down his chest and abs while pulling off boxers, revealing the throbbing erection. Just then Suigetsu turned the tides and flipped the duo around, putting Sasuke on the bottom. "Sauce-babe, how badly do you need me?" he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

The feel of hot breath combined with the tone of Suigetsu's uncontained lust was too much for the raven. He removed his own t-shirt and shorts, displaying the tan he had gotten from training earlier. "Mmm Sauce, you look so delicious." Suigetsu launched into the long tanned neck, biting so hard that the Uchiha started bleeding. But Sasuke didn't give a fuck, hell he liked it, and acrched his back as Suigetsu took of his boxer-briefs and suckled on the delicate flesh of his upper thigh. All this teasing was pissing him off, yet turning him on, and Sasuke's rock-hard dick was ready to burst. "Ohh please Sui, I need you." he whimpered.

The fading rose-colored light of sunset bled through tiny windows and cast a mesmirizing and familiar glow upon the lovers, bringing them back to the memory of their first tryst. How simple it was back then when their only worries were school related. But the two knew that after they took the plunge nothing would be simple. And they liked it that way.

Suigetsu held his hand to his mouth and Sasuke sucked the slender digits obediently. The shark spread Sasuke's perfect cheeks and entered the hot, tight cavern first with one finger, then with two. He pumped in and out, then scissored his fingers, prepping the raven for what would come next. 'I need you.' Sasuke's words kept echoing through his head, and he knew that this time he would be the dominant one. He pulled out, and his amethyst eyes were met by pleading onyx ones; Sasuke really did need him.

Suigetsu lined his dick up with Sasuke's entrance, making sure to be gentle as he entered. A rather loud moan escaped from the raven's lips. Suigetsu thrusted harder and faster, and after some time felt Sasuke hips jerk fiercely under him. The shark flashed a pointy grin, knowing he had just stumbled upon his lover's sweet spot. "Ohh, Sui!" Sasuke yelled loudly as his prostate was struck over and over, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. "Ohh, Sui..." "Ohh, Sauce..."

"AAAHHHHHH!" Both boys came and screamed at the same time, their voices filling the basement and shaking the whole house. Suigetsu withdrew and collapsed onto his lover's chest, both of them panting and gasping for breath. The shark cuddled closer and placed a sweet kiss on his raven's blushing cheek before the two drifted off to sleep.

"Mmm, Sauce wake up." The bright orange light of sunrise sneeked through the basement's small windows. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he was met with an amazing sight: Suigetsu was dressed in nothing but an apron and was holding up a warm chocolate cake. "Happy birthday, baby!" he grinned happily. Sasuke struck the cake down to the ground and pulled Suigetsu on top of him, a playful smirk across his face. "You know I'd much rather have sex, right?"

Author's Note: It's Sasuke's birthday, WHOO! I really hope you guys don't hate me for making these two über dramatic. It can't be helped: I've bestowed little pieces of my personality to each of them. I apologize for the OOCness, but it makes it easier to write. Hmm... I wonder how Itachi is doing...

Follows, favorites and reviews are always appreciated [:


	9. Shape Of My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 9: Shape Of My Heart

It was 3:30 in the afternoon, and Sasuke was busy getting dressed. He had left his house about 24 hours ago without a word and stole his brother's car. "Itachi's going to fucking kill me." He searched around for shoes, but remembered he forgot them in his rush yesterday. "Here." The half-naked Suigetsu handed him a pair of black flipflops. It was so convienient that they were almost the same size in everything. "Here's that hoodie you lent me. You remember, that night when Kisame caught us making out." He blushed, but Sasuke pushed the clothing back. "Keep it," he smiled, "consider it a present." Speaking of presents... "Fuck" he muttered. "Sui, we forgot to use a condom." Suigetsu just shrugged. "Ehhh whatever, it can't be helped now. We'll just have to remember next time."

Sasuke smirked at the thought of a next time; he did like Suigetsu being dominant for once, but kinda missed the boy's submissiveness. Suigetsu had always been the girly submissive one and it was cute in Sasuke's mind, the way he said his name, the way he was always excited to see him, and most interestingly how he always smelled faintly of peppermint. He had detected the scent on his pillowcase and came to the conclusion that he must use peppermint shampoo.

"Sauce, I'm really sorry about not telling you earlier." What could he possibly mean? "Tell me about what, the swords?" "N-no." Suigetsu stuttered. "The... you know... that I love you thing." Oh, that? Sasuke cupped his lover's pale face with his hands and planted a faint kiss on his lips. "You know Sui, I think that may have been the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

Suigetsu positively beamed. Technically it wasn't even a birthday present seeing as how it was said a day earlier, but nonetheless it was still meaningful. The most meaningful thing Suigetsu could possibly say to the person that meant the most to him. Because Sasuke was his everything.

Suigetsu wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and kissed him back playfully tugging his bottom lip with his pointy shark teeth. "Mmm Sui, I have to go." The raven pouted. "Okay. I'll let you go. But only because I don't want Itachi to kill you." Suigetsu was unraveling from Sasuke's waist when he was pulled closer by the raven, who slipped a hand into his silky peppermint hair. He sunk into the embrace, taking in Sasuke's citrus-y scent. Two completely different smells that meshed together in unexpected harmony; that was his relationship with Sasuke. 'I really don't want to let you go..'

As Sasuke pulled into his driveway, he had to mentally collect himself and prepare for the confession. Itachi was undoubtedly going to ask why Sasuke stole his car and then he would have to tell him the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help him God. He had promised Suigetsu.

He walked through the door and flinched, as Itachi jumped off the couch and expected him to start screaming his head off. "Otouto!" Itachi flung his arms around Sasuke, tears gushing from his eyes and wetting his luscious black lashes. "Nii-san... I'm sorry." The two held each other close for a moment as Sasuke realized how frantic Itachi had been for the past 24 hours.

They were all that was left of their family; their father, along with most of the powerful Uchiha clan had died during the 3rd Shinobi World War. Their mother Mikoto struggled with depression for years after, and killed herself when the ravenette was just nine. And, with the exception of their great-grandfather Madara, Itachi was the only one there for him, the only one who understood.

The two pulled apart, and Itachi used his red tanktop to wipe his tears away. Sasuke smirked internally as he noticed some black smears on the clothing, meaning Itachi had been with Konan not long ago. The two were getting pretty serious, a lot more serious than any of Itachi's previous relationships. And then he thought of Suigetsu.

"Nii-san," Sasuke looked down hesitantly and blushed, "can I talk to you about something?" Itachi could only think of one thing his baby brother would want to talk about and smiled. "Sure, otouto." The two ravens sat down next to each other on their rather large couch. There was plenty of room to spread out, but Itachi was feeling pretty clingy after almost losing his brother.

Sasuke continued to look down and blushed harder. "Well nii-san, there's someone that I like... someone that I really like." "Well that's great Sasuke." Itachi ruffled up Sasuke's duckbutt while trying to sound surprised. The ravenette blushed with full force now, his face as red as a tomato. "Nii-san, it's a boy." Itachi chuckled and couldn't hold it in anymore. "You like Suigetsu, don't you Sasuke?"

The young Uchiha looked up, the color draining from his face. "H-how did you know?" "Well honestly," Itachi's eyes drifted downward, "I sort of overheard you guys on the phone yesterday." Sasuke resumed blushing and pouted. "Is that where you went yesterday? To Suigetsu's house?" Sasuke nodded and did something he hadn't done in years; he cuddled closer to his elder brother, resting his head on the man's chest. "Nii-san?" he asked tentatively like he was a child once more, "Do you hate me?" Itachi smiled his sweet smile and pecked his baby brother on the forehead. "No, of course not. Sometimes you can't help it when you love someone."

Author's Note: Guys, the secret's finally out! Whoo! It's about time though. Itachi seems to be taking everything well. But is he?

A small note about Madara, I don't actually know what relation he has to the brothers but for the sake of the plot, he will be their great-grandfather.

A review or two would be nice to see when I update tommorrow. Or maybe I'll make you guys wait...nahh I'm not that evil. [:

**There are so many spelling errors in this story, and I'm working on fixing them. I'm so sorry.**


	10. Monster Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 10: Monster Hospital

Tears gushed from Sasuke's onyx eyes and blood flowed from the wound he had just inflicted upon himself. _You're not good enough_ the voices told him, _you'll never be good enough for Suigetsu. You'll never be good enoughfor anybody. _ He steadied his shaking hand and swiped once more. The crimson liquid dripped all over his pale skin and stained his crisp white sheets. _Everyone knows you're nothing but a dumb bitch._Sasuke stabbed himself as hard as he could trying to drain himself of the pain when his door opened. "Sauce... Sasuke!"

There was a pressure upon his chest and he could feel the steady rise-and-fall breathing of another person on him, accompanied by the scent of peppermint. Suigetsu. Sasuke smiled and opened his eyes to find his lover sleeping beside him. He pushed aside his Sui's snow-white bangs and placed a kiss on his nose which was grumpily wrinkled. His eyes delicately fluttered open, amethyst orbs tearing up beneath his snowflake lashes. "Sasuke." He sat up cupping his raven's face and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and slightly sloppy, yet extremely effective and Sasuke felt Suigetsu take all his breath away. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, toungues meeting in between and reuniting with each others' flavors. "Ohh wow, this is weird."

Itachi was standing awkwardly in the doorway of the room. His skin was unreasonably pale, even for an Uchiha, and his long black bangs stuck to his sweaty face. "Itachi babe, maybe we should come back later." Konan was standing behind him, and she too looked disheveled with blue hair falling out of an unusually messy bun and her black makeup smeared around her eyes.

"No, you guys can stay." After all, he did need someone to explain why he woke up in a hospital room. The couple walked in and sat down by the bed. Itachi slightly flinched when his otouto wrapped his arm around the shark and pecked him on the cheek. He had to put his opinions aside for his baby brother's sake, especially with the state he was in now. "Otouto, we need to talk about what happened." Sasuke looked from the worried expressions of his beloved three to his bandaged arm, the arm he had used to...

Tears welled up in his eyes again, but he fought them back. He was an 18 year-old man now, he shouldn't be crying. And he shouldn't be hearing voices. "Nii-san," Sasuke mumbled as he tried to find the right words, "I'm really messed up. Something is really wrong with me." No matter how hard he tried, the warm tears splashed down his cheeks. And he told them. He told them everything, all about the weird dreams and the voices and the cutting. And that he hated himself. For all of it.

"How long has it been going on?" Itachi asked crying tears of his own. "I dunno. I don't remember. It all just escalated so quickly." Sasuke buried his face into his hands so no one could see his shameful sobs. Suigetsu didn't know what to do. So he just snuggled as close as possible, burrying his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "It's okay Sauce" he whispered, "I still love you." Sasuke ran one hand up and down Suigetsu's back and the other through his shoulderlength white locks. "I love you too" he mumbled pulling him as close as possible.

Konan squealed in her seat; this was literally the cutest fucking thing ever and she was going to burst. Itachi tried his best not to gag. "Otouto, I'm going to tell all of this to the doctor so she can get a diagnosis on your... condition." "Okay nii-san" Sasuke replied, holding on to his lover as if his life depended on it. Because in a way, it did.

Itachi got up and left the room rather hurried, Konan following after him. "Aren't they just cute, 'Tachi?" Konan cooed down the hallway. "No, not even in the slightest bit."

Author's Note: Ohh no. Itachi's a homophobe. Why does it have to be this way?! *sob*

Ten fucking chapters already! I'd like to thank anyone and everyone who has even taken a peek at this story, but my biggest thanks goes out to everyone who's been following this story from day one.


	11. My Disease

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 11: My Disease

About 40 minutes later Itachi and Konan returned with a woman. "Hello Sasuke-kun" she smiled, "I'm Tsunade, the one who looked after your wounds. I've done some talking with your brother about your behavior and I came to a conclusion." Sasuke gulped. A conclusion. The old hag sounded serious. "Wha-what is it? What's wrong with me?"

"Hn, psychotic depression" Sasuke repeated, typing the words into the search bar. He found a professional-looking article and began reading. After a few moments his face fell. "Agitation, anxiety, delusions or hallucinations... this sounds just like me." Suigetsu picked his head up from Sasuke's lap to look at the monitor. "Sauce, why didn't you tell anyone?" The raven looked up from the bright screen and stared at the empty chairs where Itachi, Konan and Tsunade had sat earlier while discussing some stuff. He hadn't cared to listen to what the woman had to say; it was some mumbo jumbo about brain chemicals, medication and something called a hippocampus.

"I was just embarrassed I guess." Here we go, back to that 'I guess' thing again. Suigetsu hated how his lover kept things from him. "Babe, I wish you would've at least told me." He furrowed his brow and stared down. Sasuke gently held his hands and pulled him to his chest, lacing his thin fingers through the snow-white hair. "Sui, I just don't like to worry you."

He leaned in to kiss his shark when the door opened. Suigetsu jumped back and Tsunade entered, handing Sasuke a clipboard. "I need you to sign these papers for your release this evening." Sasuke hastily scribbled his signature and handed the papers back to Tsunade, who then handed him a slip of paper. "What's this?" he asked as she was exiting the room. "Your prescription." And she left closing the door behind her.

"Dammit Sauce, we always get walked in on!" Suigetsu pouted. Sasuke smiled at the cute display and ruffled his hair. "Well" Sasuke started, seductively removing his pale blue hospital gown and exposing his creamy flesh, "Itachi won't be here for another hour or so." Suigetsu chuckled and strattled his lover. "You really want to do this? In a hospital?" "Why not?"

As soon as he walked into the house, Sasuke plopped himself on the living room couch. He turned on the TV and began watching some mindnumbing show about some unneccessarily tan people living in a house together at some beachy place in America. "Yous and yous is all bitches!" one of the girls screamed as Sasuke's brain entered shutdown mode. He rebooted as soon as he heard Itachi come snickering out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of citrus tea. "Really otouto, the Jersey people?"

Sasuke smirked taking a cup and motioning for Itachi to join him. "I dunno, it seemed to be something that didn't really require a thought process." Itachi snickered again and changed the channel. He had always been a big fan of those nature shows, especially the ones with lions. He leaned back on the couch to enjoy the felines when, out of absolute nowhere, Sasuke cuddled up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his aniki. Itachi smiled and ruffled the duckbutt below him, taking time to enjoy the scene. Sasuke was cuddly by nature, he always had been, but as the two aged they cuddled less and less and Itachi really missed it.

"Oh Sasuke, I have something for you." Itachi got up and left for a moment and returned with a bright pink envelope. "This came in the mail while you were in the hospital." Sasuke smiled as he found the return address. He opened the envelope and pulled out probably the most bizzarely decorated card he had ever seen in his life. It was made from neon green cardstock and had a bunch of peacock stickers surrounding the words "Happy Birthday!" that were written in gold glitter. He opened it and a slip of paper fell out, but he was more intent on reading the message:

Happy 18th, doll!

I can't even believe that you're an adult now. I still remember when you popped out of Mikoto all those years ago. Damn, you were just the cutest little thing! Anyways I hope you enjoy being young. Because you get old. FAST.

Love always,

Grandma Madara

Sasuke laughed ludicrously as he picked up the slip of paper. Only his 'grandma' Madara was capable of pulling something like this. He set aside Madara's handiwork and glanced at the slip of paper, eyes widening in shock. "It's a check." he muttered. "Well that's awfully nice of 'grandma'" Itachi muttered, slightly shuddering at the nickname. "Nii-san it's a check for 5000 dollars."

Itachi shrugged and pushed aside his slight jelousy to return to his lions. Sasuke put the check back into the exuberant card and placed them on the table, snuggling up to Itachi once more. The two sat in silence for a while watching the sandy-haired predators go about their daily lives.

"Itachi-nii, you and Konan... you guys are pretty serious, right?" The elder raven was startled to have been asked about his private life. "Well, yeah. She and I have been off and on for years now, but we've been steady for a while." He reached over to his tea on the table and took a sip. Sasuke internally debated whether or not to push the subject further, and decided to keep trucking. "Do you ever think of marrying her?" Itachi choked a little, but gracefully recovered. "Uhm, sometimes. But marriage is something to be taken very seriously. I love Konan a lot but I think I'm too young to settle down."

Itachi sighed and twitched an eyebrow. Why the hell was he telling these things to his brother? Why the hell would Sasuke care about marriage? "Itachi-nii, I love Suigetsu. And I want to marry him someday." The elder raven felt his heart sink deep into his chest; gay marriage was legal but in his mind oh so wrong. He sighed and tilted his head back. "If that's what you wish."

The nature program was at its uhh 'climax' when two lions began mating. The two Uchiha snickered as the dark-maned male ravaged the female for a few seconds. "I wonder if there are gay lions?" Sasuke mumbled. Itachi rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Madara has a whole farm of them." The ravens laughed and spent the rest of the day doing their best 'overly-gay zookeeper Madara' impersonations.

Author's Note: THE END. Haha no, just kidding we are FAR from the end. -_-

Did anyone else enjoy overly-gay Madara? I sure as hell did. I wonder if Sasuke'll really go through with the marriage thing. Because 5000 dollars is plenty enough for an engagement ring... tee hee (;

Seriously though Madara... PEACOCKS?!


	12. Safe to Say

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 12: Safe to Say

The crisp breeze of September disturbed the stillness of the pond and Sasuke sighed heavily. "I can't believe school starts in a few days." Suigetsu chuckled and poked Sasuke's pouting lips. "You're gonna be 'Mister Sauce' now." The raven pouted and crossed his arms, staring into the ripples. He had been offered the position of math teacher for the elementary school kids, which he reluctantly accepted. He hated math but needed the money. After all, he was 18 now and couldn't expect Itachi to look after him forever.

"I wish I could get a real job. Then maybe I wouldn't have to live with Kisame anymore. I mean I love the guy, but he's been acting different lately." Sasuke paused and thought for a second. "You know, Itachi and Konan seem to be acting weird too. They've been home less and less and I swear Itachi got a new tattoo." Suigetsu tilted his head back and admired the soft blue sky. Growing up is gonna suck." he whined. "Growing up already does suck."

Sasuke wrapped his arm around Suigetsu who snuggled into the raven's soft cotton cardigan. "Sasuke... I'm scared for the future." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you be scared?" The shark ran his fingers through Sasuke's dark locks and blushed. "Because I don't want to lose you."

Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu by the wrist and removed his hand from his hair. "See this?" he asked, pointing to the silver band around Sui's ring finger, "do you remember what this is?" Suigetsu smiled and twisted the band around his finger. "It's a promise. It's our promise." Sasuke seemed satisfied with that answer and leaned in for a kiss. "I want to be with you forever Sui."

The raven entered his home and was greeted by nothing but darkness. Itachi was out again, but this time he wasn't surprised. Suigetsu flipped on the lights in the living room while Sasuke went in the kitchen for something to eat. The refrigerator was borderline empty. Fucking great. "Sui, what can we make with some leftover rice and vegetables?" "Ehh don't ask me, cooking is Kisame's thing." "I guess we'll just have to order a pizza or something."

The two were in the kitchen when they heard fumbling at the front door. The door burst open and slammed shut as two giggling figures emerged from the main hall. Itachi and Konan staggered and collapsed on the kitchen floor, still giggling uncontrollably. "What the hell has gotten into you guys?" Sasuke sighed and helped the couple over to the couch, taking a closer look.

If it had not been for their excessive giggling, Sasuke would put money down that they had been in a fight. Konan's makeup was smeared all over her face and her neck and chest were covered in what must've been hickies. Itachi's hair was free of it's usual ponytail and his bangs were sticking to his sweaty face. He was also covered in hickies and what appeared to be scratches, and his eyes were incredibly bloodshot. It was then that he realized that the two reeked of weed.

"Itachi, this isn't like you." Itachi just smirked and rolled his eyes. "Don't be acting like a parent now, otouto. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." He glanced over towards the kitchen where he saw a dumbstruck Suigetsu trying to comprehend the scene. "What's he doing here, Sasuke? You two having a sleepover?" Sasuke scowled and blushed. "We were hanging out. Besides, what we do isn't your business."

Itachi's giddy aura turned cold as ice. "Actually, it is my business." He got up as fast as he could from the couch and slapped Sasuke across the face. "You really think I want you around this... this faggot?!" Sasuke was crying; he had no idea what triggered Itachi's ill-will towards his lover. "Sui, just go up to my room-"

SMACK! Itachi slapped Sasuke once more and glared at Suigetsu. "You," he growled, Sharingan activated, "get the fuck out of my house." Suigetsu quickly walked out of the house and Sasuke grabbed his cardigan in an attempt to leave as well. The elder raven grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him back and slammed the front door. "Itachi-" "Go to your room!" Tears spilled over as Sasuke ran up to his room.

What the fuck was all this about? What had made Itachi go over the edge like that? Clearly he had a problem with Suigetsu, but to actually hit his little brother? And he called Sui a faggot, a totally offensive and evil word. This whole situation was unnacceptable, and totally was not neccessary.

Sasuke went inside his sidetable drawer and pulled out a small razor blade, lightly tracing the edge with his fingertips. He thought about all the progress he had made in the past month since his diagnosis but was ready to put it all to waste. He just needed this one time, just to release and control. Sasuke lightly grazed the skin with the blade and was going to swipe deeper when he felt a vibration in his pants.

I'm sorry Sauce

Sui it's not your fault

He totally hates me

He'll cool down, he's just really high and irrate

I hope so

Don't worry about it

Sasuke sighed and huddled under his blankets. Itachi just needed time to cool down, right? He typed one last message before he crashed for the night.

Sui I love you

Author's note: What the fuck is up with Itachi?! Like seriously he's just being a hater. Damn... where's overly-gay Madara when you need him?


	13. Tempt Me, Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 13: Tempt Me, Temptation

The sky was alive with moonlight and two figures sat in the distance. Sasuke squinted and noticed they were closely entwined. He stepped out of the shade of the forest to investigate. Tsukuyomi cast a pearlescent glow on the pair and as Sasuke drew closer his jaw dropped.

Suigetsi and Itachi in a tight embrace, kissing each other without a care in the world. Sasuke was almost over the initial mindfuck when the two broke to awknowledge his prescence. "Sui," he muttered, "Ita-nii..."

His lover and brother turned to face him, mouths twisting into wicked smiles. "Sauce." Suigetsu beckoned with his hand. Sasuke's legs reluctantly inched forward, bringing him into the moonlight. He then realized where he was; it was the pond by Suigetsu's house. The place where the two first kissed. The place where he 'proposed' to his Sui.

His stomach churned. All those memories were now desecrated thanks to this. "What kind of sick genjutsu-" He stopped and stood in horror as he felt something warm drip down his arm. Blood. Sasuke's scars and scabs had been reopened, and he was losing blood fast. "What is happening... what..."

Sasuke's eyes jerked open, and he struggled to get them focused. His heart was beating erratically and his face was drenched in sweat and tears. Another mindfuck dream. He sighed and glanced at the neon green digits of his alarm clock.

2:17 pm

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! He had slept through the New Staff Orientation Day. Sasuke facepalmed his sticky face and sunk back into his pillow. 'My life was good for once,' he thought, 'but of course it has to spiral out of control again.' He whipped out his phone to write a quick email to Kakashi, the vice principal, to apologize for missing the briefing. Kakashi had a reputation of being chill and understanding, and Sasuke was grateful.

There was a new text, but he decided to check it later. After he finished composing the email, Sasuke collected himself and trekked downstairs to get some food. Itachi wasn't home, which was another thing he was grateful for. As he strolled in the kitchen, he noticed a plate of pancakes sitting on the counter. "This bitch can cook me breakfast, but he can't wake me up?" Sasuke took the pancakes and threw them in the trash along with the plate. The raven was beyond pissed, and headed back upstairs to brood.

Why did Itachi hate Suigetsu so much? He seemed okay with the situation when he came out. Sasuke sprawled out on his bed and thought back to the memory. Itachi had probably been hiding his true feelings through a forced smile. But why? What was so wrong with he and Sui being together?

It took him a few more moments, but Sasuke came to terms with his conclusion. Itachi was a homophobe. Why? Sasuke could not imagine, seeing as their great-grandfather Madara was literally the gayest fucking man on the planet. And Itachi still loved Madara.

Sasuke sighed heavily and sent pieces of his blueish-black bangs flying above his forehead. "I miss you Sui" he muttered. The raven rolled over to grab his phone and checked the new message:

Sasuke I love you so much. You are my everything, and no matter what you'll always be my best friend. What we made is a lifetime promise. And it's a promise that I intend to keep.

Sasuke's stomach fluttered and he clutched his phone to his heart like a dramatic fangirl. It was wonderful to look back and think about how his best friend of four years had become the love of his life. They hadn't started out so close, but eventually they became two peas in a pod. That memory of their first kiss at the pond was Sasuke's favorite, besides their first frick-frack, and he loved to indulge himself. The sweaty palms, the nervous fluttering of eyelashes, and that sweet sweet peppermint. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell victim to the trance.

He wrapped his arms delicately around Suigetsu's waist and brought their foreheads together. "Sui, I... I really really like you." Suigetsu blushed and averted his eyes out of nervousness. "Sauce... I like you too." The raven cupped the shark's chin and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Suigetsu was apprehensive at first but leaned in as well. And when their lips met, they never wanted to part.

The memory continued to soothe Sasuke and sent a comforting warmth throughout his body. He sunk into his pillow and as he was lulled to sleep, he noted that he would have to steal something of Suigetsu's to keep his nose company during these lonely days.

Heavy footsteps traveled down the basement stairs and Suigetsu was met with Kisame's small, beady eyes. "Suigetsu, what's got you down? You've been holed up in here all day" the man shark asked, sitting on the edge of Suigetsu's small mattress. "Kisame," he sighed, "it's just boy troubles." Kisame laughed heartily and pointed to the silver promise ring on Suigetsu's left hand. "That sure doesn't look like boy troubles to me."

Suigetsu smirked briefly then let his face fall as he cuddled up to Sasuke's sweater, taking in the fading citrus scent. "You don't even know the half of it" he muttered. Kisame furrowed his brows and placed a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder. "Listen whatever it is, you and Sasuke will get through it. I've never seen a stronger love in my life." He flashed a sharky grin and headed back upstairs, stopping halfway. "You want anything while I'm up?" Suigetsu faintly smiled. "No thanks, I'll be fine."

He glanced at his alarm clock before flopping onto his pillow.

11:14 pm

"I wonder what Sasuke's doing now" he muttered, pulling the swester close to his face. He missed his raven dearly, and would give anything just to see him right now. He knew that they wouldn't be able to hang out soon, especially after Itachi's outburst. But Suigetsu hoped Sasuke would make an exception just this once. "I wonder if he got my text" he muttered.

Suigetsu laid in silence for a few moments observing the shadows the dim light of his lamp cast on the furniture and walls when he heard a light knock on the window behind him. He smiled hugely exposing his sharp teeth and leaped over to open the window. An exhausted looking Sasuke crawled through the opening, feet landing daintily on the concrete flooring.

"Sasuke" the shark cheered, running over and flinging himself on the raven. Sasuke froze for a second, then wrapped his arms slowly around Suigetsu's waist. 'This'll all be worth it in the end' he thought. The two broke apart rather quickly, and Sasuke took Suigetsu by the hands and pulled him into a seated position on the bed.

"Listen, Sui-" He was cut off when Suigetsu sprung up and kissed him gently, but rather passionately. Sasuke retreated and pushed his lover rather forcefully onto the matress. "Really, sadism? I didn't think that was your style." The shark extended his arms and grabbed the Uchiha's shirt and pulled him down in top of him.

He couldn't take this anymore, and knew if this carried on any longer he was going to vomit. He was absolutely disgusted imagining the lewd acts that took place between the two behind closed doors. The raven backhanded Suigetsu across the face. "Wow someone's fiesty." Suigetsu smirked and flipped the script on his lover, leaned in to nibble his ear. "Seriously, get the fuck off me!"

Suigetsu was violently shoved off his bed and his ass hit the concrete. "Sauce..." The white-haired teen looked up to see a different figure on the bed. It was the more slender and feminine frame of Itachi Uchiha, eyes red with bloodlust. Suigetsu made a move to swallow, but his throat was closing in. Itachi was here to end his life and there was no escape.

"Tell me Itachi," Suigetsu mumbled, "why do you hate me so much?" Itachi motioned for Suigetsu to come over and for some reason he obliged and took a seat next to the elder Uchiha. "I'm going to be honest with you, Hozuki. It's not that I don't like you." Itachi grabbed Suigetsu's left wrist and held up his hand, exposing the metallic ring. "I just don't like you being with my otouto. It's... it's just sick."

Suigetsu pulled his hand back and glared at Itachi. "I don't care what you think. Sasuke and I love each other, and your medieval morals won't keep us apart." Itachi fluttered his eyelashes and gave the shark his most wicked smirk. "If you don't leave my brother alone," Itachi whispered, whipping out a kunai at breakneck speed, "I'll kill you." Suigetsu winced as the sharp blade held against his throat made a shallow cut.

Suigetsu thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Itachi stared him down for a few more seconds before dropping the kunai and releasing Suigetsu. "Ohh, and one more thing," he added as he was preparing to climb out the window, "If Sasuke finds out about this, I'll kill him instead." The elder raven climbed out the tiny basement window leaving poor Suigetsu to release his tears. "Sasuke," he muttered, crawling under his blankets and snuggling up to his lover's sweater, "you're the only thing I want."

Author's Note: Guys I'm so sorry this is late! I was having major writer's block! I hope you can forgive me, considering this chapter was full of shit. Good shit. Like holy fucking shit.

Anyway, just so you know I won't be updating everyday anymore. *sobs* Instead, I'm aiming for a chapter every two or three days. (I'm trying to aim for quality work here.) Plus, there's wayyyy more fucked up shit to come.

Thank You to everyone who follows and reviews! It really makes me want to keep truckin. [:


	14. If I Leave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 14: If I Leave

"Kisame, I think I'm ready." Suigetsu sat down and poured himself a glass of orange juice, joining the manshark at their tiny kitchen table. Kisame chuckled and looked up from his newspaper. "Well I sure hope you're ready Sui, marriage is a serious commitment. Have you picked out your dress yet?" The shark laughed histerically at his lame joke while Suigetsu pouted. "I was talking about the swords you dick." "Ohh."

Kisame took a swig of coffee and put on his serious face. "Are you sure you want to go after 'em?" Suigetsu made his best attempt at a serious face, which only made him look incredibly childish. "I really want to go, Kisame. I mean, this is our dream. And besides," his voice trailed off and his eyes looked down, "I want to visit Mangetsu's grave."

Kisame opened his mouth to say something, but drank more coffee instead. Mangetsu, Suigetsu's older brother, had been killed a few days ago during a riot in the Hidden Mist. Kisame, being Suigetsu's mentor and Mangetsu's best friend had taken the youngest Hozuki to the Hidden Leaf village four years ago to protect the boy from the violent hell that was their homeland. He had always felt bad tearing apart their tiny family, but it had been Mangetsu's wish to have his baby brother prosper in a better place.

"Well Suigetsu," Kisame furrowed his brow, "You should know that I wouldn't be able to accompany you. I've got so much work to do at the hospital." A light pink blush broke out on his face. "You know how Tsunade-chan is." Suigetsu chuckled and flashed a playful sharky grin. "There's no way that woman would be into you. Isn't she like 60?" "Actually, she's only 50." The white-haired teen stifled a sarcastic laugh. "I guess if you're into cougars..." "Better than being into Uchihas."

Kisame cracked himself up again while Suigetsu's face fell. "Say Kisame, what do you know about Sasuke's brother Itachi?" "Uchiha Itachi? That guy was my best friend growing up. His father Fugaku would always be down in the Hidden Mist for some business and he would bring Itachi with him. The two of us became close. He even helped me lose my virginity." Kisame smirked at all the flashbacks speeding before his very eyes. "We're still good friends to this day. We hang out at the bar just about every other night."

Suigetsu sighed. That would explain why Itachi and Konan showed up that night shitfaced and smelling of weed. Who knew his godfather could be such a poor influence on the usually well-mannered and respectful Uchiha. "I still want to go, Kisame. I want to leave as soon as possible." Kisame looked down at the newspaper. "Are you sure Sasuke's okay with this?" Suigetsu flinched slightly but recovered. "Actually, I'm not going to tell him."

The final bell of the school day rung and Sasuke's students eagerly left the classroom. He waited for the stragglers to get out of earshot before he sighed loudly. "Fuck." The raven slumped into the chair behind his desk and rested his cheek in his palm. The classroom was painted an ugly shade of powder blue and the walls were decked out with cheesy motivational posters. He had the option of decorating it however he pleased, but decided it was too much trouble and left it the way it was. Besides, he had more important things on his mind.

Sasuke looked down at the glistening gold ring on his left hand. Suigetsu had bought it for him the day after he proposed. That was the day they learned of Mangetsu's death and Suigetsu recieved his older brother's inheritence. He hadn't seen or heard from Suigetsu since then. To make matters worse, Itachi cancelled the home phone service the same day Sasuke's cell phone magically went missing.

It really couldn't be a coincedence, could it? Itachi was possibly trying to cut them off from each other due to his ridiculous homophobic views. But that just seemed too crazy and too paranoid to be true. Sasuke buried his face in his hands trying desperately not to cry, especially in a place like this.

"Oi, Sasuke." The raven looked up and saw the tall, lean figure of Kakashi Hatake standing in the doorway. "Could I come in?" Sasuke nodded and allowed the silver-haired man to enter. He hopped up onto the desk and sat crosslegged in front of the Uchiha.

"There's something bothering you" he said matter-of-factly behind his masked face. Why he wore a mask? Nobody really knew. But Sasuke knew there was genuine concern hidden behind the shield of fabric. "I've just been having some... boy problems" Sasuke muttered, beginning to blush. Kakashi's steel-grey eyes traveled from Sasuke's onyx ones to the band of gold on his finger.

"I know that feeling." He held out his left hand to display a silver ring similar to the one he had bought Suigetsu. "I was married once, but my husband..." his voice trailed off everso slightly as he fought back tears, "my husband left me. For a woman."

Sasuke was shocked momentarily but recovered. Kakashi never seemed like the gay type, but then again what is the 'gay type'? "I still wear my ring because I still love him. I promised him I always would. If there's any advice I can give you Sasuke, it's to keep loving him no matter what. Because you never know if he'll leave you."

Kakashi hopped off the desk and placed a warm, gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder while smiling behind his mask. "I know tommorrow's only the second day of school but... please take the day off. I can cover for you. Go and be with your lover right now. That's what's most important." Sasuke nodded and the silver-haired man bobbed merrily out the classroom, leaving the raven with a lot on his mind and even more in his heart.

Author's Note: Ugh this is dragging out way longer than I wanted it to. I still haven't figured out an exact update schedule to abide by, so if the update times seem a bit scattered I'm sorry.

I'm also in the process of bringing another fanfic into this world. It's about Suigetsu, but this time he's young and Mangetsu is still alive. The two of them live with Zabuza and shit gets cray. I dunno when (or even if) I'll be posting it but if you're interested let me know.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!


	15. Bulletproof Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 15: Bulletproof Love

The clear waters of the Naka river trickled by as Itachi sighed. His heart was heavy with grief and guilt that had been stirred up by his brother's 'controversey'. It wasn't even a big deal seeing as how everyone he was close to seemed to know the two boys would end up lovers. But Itachi was still in despair and searched relentlessly for the source of his phobia. It had all begun, he decided, when he joined the ANBU Black Ops.

Itachi was just 13 then, but was no doubt one of the strongest shinobi to ever grace their ranks. He felt so out of place being the youngest member and abhorred the way the others treated him. Mission after mission the elder members always made him stay behind when faced with immediate danger. He just kept it all in until one day he snapped.

He had been left behind in the open after an enemy ninja left a huge gash in his chest. Rain was falling relentlessly and intense winds battered everything around him. He was bleeding and breathing heavily, his usually keen eyes losing focus. A hazy figure had been approaching and stopped when Itachi pulled out a kunai at lightening speed. "It's alright Itachi, I'm here to help." Itachi immediately recognized this as the voice of Kakashi Hatake, the second youngest member of ANBU.

The two had never really talked unless it regarded upcoming missions. Itachi chose to shut out the other members after they had chosen to see him as a child. He saw Kakashi as no different than the others and chose to ignore him as well.

The silver-haired male pulled out some gauze. "I need to remove your armor, if you don't mind." Itachi shifted to do the task himself but pulled back in utmost pain. Kakashi snapped off the armor and slid off his black tank, exposing the wound. "I can wrap it myself." Itachi reached out for the gauze but winced and pulled back again. Kakashi chuckled. "Don't be so hasty now."

After the wound was bandaged, Kakashi helped the raven up and wrapped his arm around for support. Itachi flinched slightly but recovered. Although the two were drenched from the downpour, Kakashi's body was incredibly warm. He had to admit having Kakashi here was comforting.

"So, why did you help me," the raven spat, "did you feel sorry for me?" Kakashi brushed off this sudden attack and smiled under his mask. "I couldn't just leave my friend to die." Itachi huffed and pouted as they made their way to the village gate. Friend? He barely even knew this guy.

The rain had cleared and revealed the most beautiful sunrise Itachi had ever seen. After admiring the pink and orange hues his eyes settled on his comrade. The glow had an interesting effect on Kakashi's steel-grey eyes; it was unmasking him in a way, and his face was painted with something he couldn't quite make out. Was that a look of admiration?

Three years passed and Kakashi and Itachi continued to be active in ANBU. They had become the ultimate duo in the organization. Itachi had proved his worth to his superiors, but that wasn't important anymore. His only goal was to prove his worth to Kakashi.

Ever since he had helped Itachi out on that mission, Kakashi became the only thing on his mind. He was now convinced his previous misconception was wrong: Kakashi was not like the others. There was something about him, the way he carried himself, the way he called him "Itachi-kun", and, most importantly, how you could understand every emotion that crossed beneath the mask.

Itachi was no fool and could see clearer than anyone else that Kakashi was smitten with him. It had taken three years of bonding with the man to come to this conclusion. Kakashi was in love with him. And he was in love with Kakashi.

After a few months of actual courting, the two secretly got married at a temple in the Hidden Rain Village by a priestess. The only other person present for their union was a young woman with striking blue hair: Konan. Itachi glanced at her thinking she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"Kakashi..." Tears spilled over as he held out his hand. "Please Itachi, don't do this." Itachi wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "I'm sorry but, I'm done with you." The raven dropped his wedding ring to the ground and turned away without looking back leaving poor Kakashi in solitude.

Itachi dropped back to Earth and stared at his reflection in the river. So this homo"phobia", if you could even call it that, stemmed from his own homoexual past. But why did it haunt him so? Leaving Kakashi for Konan had been the best possible thing he could have done. Right? He shook his head, trying to deny the feelings coming back to him. He was doing Sasuke a favor, right?

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter was a little short and dry. It's mainly a filler chapter. I just wanted to show Itachi's side of the story because he just seemed like he was bein a lil shit for no reason. Plus I wanted Kakashi's character to have more importance.

I've decided to make Itachi start his regrets now rather than when I had planned which was going to be halfway in the second book when... well you'll find out. But only if you stick around.

So yes, there will be a second book. And it will involve a little snakey friend of ours. I just have to finish the first book *sobs cause writer's block sucks serious dick*

Also, my Suigetsu/Mangetsu/Zabuza fanfic is still in it's infant stage but I'll probably put it up soon just to get some feedback

Well that might have been the longest author's note I've ever written. Sorry if this story is becoming boring or whatever I'm just really struggling. ):

Reviews/feedback would be soooooo very appreciated. Like you guys have no idea how thirsty I am for reviews


	16. Goodnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 16: Goodnight

As Sasuke approached his driveway, he couldn't help but look up and admire the sunset. It was a beautiful blood red and cast an enigmatic blush across the landscape. Isn't it ironic that such beauty could only foreshadow dread? The younger raven entered his house and tossed his shoes off to the side. Itachi was gone, no doubt wasting away his liver in some bar downtown. How that man became a hardcore alcoholic in the span of a week was beyond him.

Sasuke walked into the living room and found a few empty beer bottles on the table. Of course Itachi got drunk before going drinking. The Uchiha shook his head in disbelief and went to clear the mess. As he reached over to grab the bottles, he noticed something that piqued his interest: a tiny plastic bag with a joint and a nugget of weed.

Wouldn't this be an interesting present for his lover? He already knew Suigetsu was a stoner and smirked to himself as he considered showing up in his lover's basement with the drug. Sasuke chucked the empty beer bottles into the trash and turned his attention back to the weed.

What if he showed up already stoned? Sasuke took the joint out of the baggie that was labeled "from Zetsu" and examined it carefully. If he was caught with any drug in his system he would surely lose his job as a teacher and probably never be able to work in the public school system ever again. But he had already passed the drug test he took a month prior to his employment. One little joint couldn't hurt.

"Otouto?" Itachi's figure came limping into view. Sasuke was shirtless and laying on Itachi's bed almost sleeping. "Nii-san" the boy whimpered as he attempted to sit up. His body felt heavier than the sun and he collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles. "Make sure you tell whoever that Zetsu guy is I owe him a blowjob." He giggled again, flopping onto his stomach, and faced Itachi.

The elder raven scowled and drunkily wobbled over to his bed. "God Sasuke, you are really stupid sometimes." Sasuke jumped up at the insult. "No way! Nii-san you're just a douchebag! I hate you, you always think you're better than me!" Without even realizing it, the ravenette had punched Itachi right in the face. Itachi rubbed his jaw and chuckled rather maniacally.

"Don't laugh at me like that!" Sasuke was screaming at the top of his lungs. "You hate me! You everything about me! I'm always the angsty bitch!" The younger Uchiha flopped onto the mattress once again and sobbed histerically while Itachi laughed again. "Honestly otouto, you are an angsty bitch." Sasuke sobbed harder and Itachi placed his hands on his brother's heaving back, rubbing it gently.

Without warning a deep groan erupted from the younger's lips as he sunk into the touch. It was familiar yet foreign, and he could not deny he enjoyed the feeling, perhaps a little too much. Sasuke rolled onto his back and shivered as Itachi massaged his bare chest. "Otouto," the elder muttered as he lay down next to his brother, "I could never hate you." Sasuke turned on his side to face Itachi and brushed away his ebony bangs. "You really mean that nii-san?" The elder simply nodded.

All of a sudden Sasuke crashed his lips against Itachi's. His judgement was blinded by the ecstacy Zetsu used to lace the pot with and Itachi was too drunk to care about anything. Except for his brother. Actually it felt rather nice to be kissed by his baby brother. Those ultra plush lips smacked and kneaded against his own, pleading in such a delicate way..

Itachi was out of breath and parted for a second looking carefully at Sasuke and was startled by the boy's desparate lust filled eyes. He was begging to be loved. How could he deny his little brother, especially when he seemed to want this.

It was Itachi who resumed the kiss, brain foggy from his earlier indulgence at the bar. The wet smacking sounds of their kisses echoed throught the room as the elder was stripped of his clothing. "Trust me," Sasuke whispered while spreading Itachi's legs, "you're gonna hate me after this."

A breathy moan escaped Itachi's lips as Sasuke carressed the elder's inner thighs. "Sasss..." he hissed as the ravenette ran his dainty fingers over the tip of his erection, "I don't hate you." Sasuke pouted and climbed on top of Itachi who tensed when he felt the younger's clothed bulge rub against his length. "Nii-san stop lying!"

Itachi was beyond fed up with this little bitch act. He flipped the two over and practically tore off Sasuke's pants. "Yes otouto, I hate you. I hate you so much." He rested his forehead against Sasuke's and started to stroke the younger's length. "Ngh, Itachi" he murmured as the elder picked up the pace. His eyes were closed and Itachi was startled to note how peaceful he looked. From what Kisame told him, not that he wanted to know, Sasuke and Suigetsu were obnoxiously loud during sex.

He was about to take Sasuke's dick in his mouth when he heard a strange gurgling noise. Sasuke was sleeping. Sasuke was fucking sleeping. Who even falls asleep during sex? Itachi facepalmed and layed beside his brother covering them both with his blanket. It's not like he was sober enough to care about any of this.

Author's Note: I am literally sitting here (as I write this of course) and exhaling with relief that this part of the story is over with. Yes, believe it or not, this little scene has been in my mind since day one. Or day two, whenever I actually established a plot.

Sorry for such a short chapter after a late update! I'm hoping that now that this is out of the way, my writer's block will fizzle out, at least for a while. I'm going to be super busy once school starts and any updating will be at a mimimum. *sobs*

So reviews? Please? Pretty please?

And if you haven't already, please take a look at my new story "Stray". It actually has a theme and stuff with a specific plot and not the pull-shit-out-of-my-ass techinique I've been using lately.

I should make that a jutsu

Calista Style: Pull-shit-out-of-my-ass no jutsu!

I wish I was funny :/

**After doing some debating I decoded to change the chapter's title from "The Downfall Of Us All" to "Goodnight". I felt the original title was too dramatic for this chapter. Also if anyone hasn't noticed or recognized, the chapters for AIW are named after song titles and are losely based off themes/emotions from those songs. If anyone is interested PM me the chapter title and I'll give you artist/album details and stuff like that**


	17. Moving On

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"All I Want"

Chapter 17: Moving On

"Oh, good morning Suigetsu-san." Suigetsu walked into the nearby teashop and was greeted from behind the counter by a lively redhead. "Hey Calista, I'll have the usual." He felt so silly saying something as "the usual" but the ginger girl knew his prefered order by now.

Suigetsu had left Konoha eleven days ago and temporarily settled into his old home in Kirigakure. "Here you go, a steaming cup of citrus tea." Calista handed the shark the beverage and plopped herself down at the secluded booth in the back the teen had chose, her long red hair whipping around. "Out of curiosity, what draws you to the citrus tea specifically? You know most people around here prefer something simpler like green tea." Suigetsu smirked behind the cup. "Well I'm not most people." The redhead chuckled, a playful spark in her pupiless lavender eyes. "No you're certainly not most people."

A light pink blush crept across her pale cheeks. Suigetsu sighed, placing his half-empty cup down on the table. This girl was pretty cool for the most part, but her constant flirting was getting annoying. Fast. "The citrus, it reminds me of someone..." He paused for a second just to be dramatic. "...my boyfriend." A shocked look danced around Calista's face before it settled with a small smile. "Well that's awfully cute. What's his name?"

Before the wench had the opportunity to squeeze out more unneccessary info about his love life, a customer entered, saving Suigetsu from further interrogation. "Good morning, sir" she lept up and dashed behind the counter ready to charm another successful purchase. Suigetsu leaned back and relaxed into his chair and took in the slightly bitter scent of the tea. The citrus aroma teased him, tickling his nostrils until it had somehow seeped into his brain, the fumes engulfing his consciousness. It had brought back memories of his lover. Memories ranging from that first kiss by the pond, and the first time they had sex to the anguish of learning that Sasuke was psychotic.

Psychotic. That was an interesting word. He pondered it for a while. Normally someone would be in complete despair after being diagnosed with such an illness. Hell anyone would be upset if they suffered from mental illness. But the term psychotic was insulting, derogatory in a way. Yet Sasuke was able to just sit there and take it.

He glanced into his almost empty cup contemplating how Sasuke was doing without him when the redhead casually sauntered over. "See that guy over there?" Calista pointed to the man who indirectly saved him from relaying his personals just minutes ago. He was rather tall and slender with long black hair and awfully pale skin, and for some odd reason was wearing a heavy black trench coat. Sure it was Fall now, but it was still pretty warm to be wearing a trench. "Anyway" she continued, "he was just totally checking you out."

Suigetsu gagged on the last of his tea. He didn't need another admirer; Calista was already thirsty enough to begin with. The white-haired teen took another good look at the man. He seemed a lot older, at least 30 years his senior, and looked almost sickly. His cheek bones were very sharp and noticeable and his narrow golden eyes were rimmed with purple makeup. Overall, he seemed oddly eccentric and rather creepy, which was so not the shark's type. "Just go over and say hello. I bet it'd make his day!" Suigetsu pouted. This girl was going to be the death of him. "Oh come on," she pestered, ignoring the icy death glare being shot at her, "it's not like your boyfriend's even here."

That was it, this bitch was crossing the line. Suigetsu picked up the empty cup and threw it at the wall letting it shatter directly behind Calista. "You know what, my boyfriend isn't here! And do you know why, bitch? Cause I fucking left him!" He got up and left, muttering a string of curse words as he threw some change on the table. That was the last time he would bother with that girl.

After that spastic outburst, Suigetsu decided he needed to calm down and collect his thoughts. And he knew the perfect place to do that. He stopped by his old house, which was by a beach rather than a pond, and picked a few wild sunflowers that grew in the backyard. He used to pick these for Mangetsu's girlfriends whenever they were around, and he distinctly remembered giving Calista one as a spur of the moment gift when they were children. They were no younger than seven or eight and Suigetsu was simply trying to be a good friend. Little girls like flowers, right? She of course threw a fit and demanded something more "romantic" like roses. It wasn't like he was declaring his love or anything but she seemed to take it that way. He lightly chuckled to himself realizing that was most likely the day he realized he was gay.

Suigetsu shook off the memories that were plaguing him and kneeled before his brother's grave. Over two weeks ago Zabuza Momochi was named the new Mizukage and the village was in protest. Most of the villagers, mainly the shinobi, disagreed with the decision and stood against his corrupt ways. Mangetsu, who was gaining momentum in the political underground, was leading a group of protesters when one of Zabuza's cronies came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the stomach. Mangetsu being who he was accepted dying for this cause. But Suigetsu was having trouble making peace with that. His brother and associates were murdered to protect the selfishness of one man.

Suigetsu leaned over and placed the sunflowers on Mangetsu's grave, tears flowing freely from his violet eyes. Maybe one day people wouldn't have to be sacrificed for such selfish reasons. Maybe someone could change this village. Maybe he could change this village. Suigetsu froze when he felt a cold hand upon his shoulder. No, it couldn't be... could it? "Nii-san?" he whimpered through his sobs. "I'm sorry, no."

The snow-haired teen turned around to face the mysterious man from the tea shop. "This is probably weird, but I'm here for you." Suigetsu nodded and wiped his tears on the back of his hand. "Well uhm, thank you." The man's lips formed a thin white smile as he held out his other hand to help the boy off the ground. His hands were cold and scaly like a snake and Suigetsu could not help but shiver a bit. "Are you cold?" the man asked. "Honestly yeah, a bit." The man took off his trench and wrapped it around Suigetsu's shoulders. "My apartment is nearby if you want to warm up for a bit. I could make us some lunch."

Suigetsu pondered for a second and nodded in agreement, reluctanly looking up into the man's fiercely golden eyes. It was strange for someone in Kirigakure to be so kind. The man must've been from some other village and, judging by his attire, was here on some sort of business. As the walked through the streets Suigetsu sunk into the luxury fabric of the trench coat. It smelled a little musky, but wasn't too bad. "By the way, I'm Suigetsu." He looked up for a response, wary of the man's intense stare. "Orochimaru."

When they entered the man's small apartment, Suigetsu noticed how dark it was. All the blinds were down and even though it was two in the afternoon, it looked as though the sun had already set. "If you want I can put some lights on." Orochimaru examined him almost quizzically. "No I think I'll be fine." The young Hozuki settled on Orochimaru's small couch and pulled out something firm that was stuck under the cushion. It was a thick magazine filled with all types of medical entries and diagrams. "So you're into medicine?"

Orochimaru came out of the tiny kitchen and handed Suigetsu a cup of orange juice. "Sorry, it's all I have." Suigetsu flashed his trademark shark grin and took the cup. "It's okay, I'm rather fond of citrus." The man chuckled. "I know, I remember hearing you in the shop this morning. And yes, I'm into medicine. I'm a doctor."

Well, a doctor of sorts.

"Oh, that's cool." Suigetsu took a sip of the orange juice, unsuspecting of its contents. In fact, this was some quality juice and he took pleasure in finishing it in a few gulps. "Hmm. You liked it?" Orochimaru asked, sipping on his juice as to not invoke suspicion. "Yeah it was good. So, not to sound rude but what's for lunch?" The snake man smirked, this time in a sinister fashion.

"Something very delicious."

Orochimaru got up and went to the kitchen to "work on lunch", leaving Suigetsu on the couch. He flipped through the magazine again, interested in an article about self-harm when he began to feel drowsy. Although he didn't know it, the drug was coursing through his veins, getting ready to render him defenseless. His thoughts became sluggish and sight became blurry as the tall form of Orochimaru made his way over to the couch. "Suigetsu are you okay? You don't look too good." The magazine slipped from Suigetsu's limp hands and fell to the floor as he stared at the snake man through half-lidded eyes.

"I'm just a little tired."

Author's Note: Forgive me! I'm sorry it took so long to update but this took so long to write! Also forgive me for the ending. Because it was based off "The Human Centipede". And now you guys must think I'm crazy. But don't worry, Suigetsu won't end up sewn to some tourist girls. The lesson here is don't trust strangers. Because they could be Orochimaru. This is the second to last chapter!

*sobs* It's come down to this. Suigetsu is roofied and Sasuke doesn't even know he's gone. If you think this is fucked then you don't know what's coming. Cause I plan to have the sequel a bit darker than this. And by a bit I mean a lot.

Also, even when this story "ends", I'll still be working on it fixing spelling errors, adding things and inserting lyrics.

I hate to ask but reviews? Maybe?

And if anyone is wondering why there's a redheaded Hyuga running a tea shop in the Hidden Mist, it's because I felt like it. To spite Suigetsu, this will not be the last of Calista [:

The original version of this chapter was corrupted so if there are any weird formatting issues I apologize

**I am so so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I just started college and I'm gonna be really busy. Plus I wanted to debut the last chapter with the first chapter of the sequel. *SOBS VIOLENTLY***


End file.
